


Just Dance 2.0

by Knivergils



Series: mVmD-<Just Dance>- [1]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP, Twincest, VD, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: 其实没有在跳舞。





	Just Dance 2.0

　　相熟的领班留下PAD之后笑盈盈地出去了，维吉尔喝了一口手里的Old fashioned，橙皮油被火烧灼过后的香味混着酒渍樱桃和威士忌一起流过他的咽喉。  
　　不知为何一整晚都心绪不宁。但丁晚上没接他电话，大概是知道他又“加班”，跑出去自己疯去了。维吉尔微微皱眉，又喝了一口，又苦又甜又辣的味道让他不停地想起但丁，更加烦躁了。  
　　包厢的门开了，十来个穿着色情暴露男男女女走进来。维吉尔眼睛都懒得抬，反正和他也没有什么关系，有时候他都觉得自己像是拉皮条的，总有那么几个合作伙伴有点奇怪的嗜好，他还不得不陪着。  
　　一个穿着透明雨衣的“兔女郎”踩着高跟鞋走到他跟前，灯光很昏暗，但是能透过透明的布料看到他漂亮的腰线和紧致的屁股，隐私部位正好在阴影里，看不真切。  
　　“兔女郎”开始扭动他的腰身，维吉尔眉头蹙得更紧了。他对这些贩卖人类荷尔蒙的莺莺燕燕毫无兴趣，通常都是一个老实安静的漂亮女人拿了钱乖乖趴在他身上做做样子，这次这个怎么回事？他拿起PAD想要投诉，“兔女郎”就脱掉了他的透明雨衣，露出光裸的身体。  
　　再熟悉不过的肉体出现在眼前让维吉尔停止了手上的动作，“兔女郎”胸前的乳环连着亮晶晶的钻石链子，链子一路向下连到脐环，再到被皮带束得高高翘起的阴茎，龟头上柔嫩敏感的马眼也被穿了环，上边挂着一个蓝色的小铃铛，随着“兔女郎”的动作在躁动的音乐里发出细小清脆的铃声。  
　　维吉尔慢慢地抬起眼睛，看到了“兔女郎”脖子上戴的项圈，项圈上的铂金铭牌上明晃晃写着“My name is Dante, Vergil's puppy.”以及主人的联系电话。  
　　再往上就是让他无法控制自己表情的脸，他的宝贝双胞胎弟弟。但丁。  
　　但丁带着一脸阴谋得逞的笑撑着维吉尔的大腿凑到他跟前，舔了舔他的鼻尖：“你就是这么加班的？怪不得不爱回家。”  
　　维吉尔只是哼笑，并不回答，放下了手里的PAD，安静地看着爬到自己身上来的人。但丁环住维吉尔的脖子，吻住他的双唇，他尝到了鸡尾酒留下来的复杂味道，当然他并不知道他哥喜欢点这款特调的原因是因为尝起来有些像他。但丁把舌头伸过去，卖力地勾引着他今天晚上的客人。维吉尔手指抚摸但丁穿着乳环的乳头，异物嵌在肉里让但丁变得更加敏感，他立刻就像小猫一样发出软绵绵的呻吟。  
　　“不许弄脏我的衣服。”维吉尔警告道。  
　　“对着你我真的很容易湿，不过我会小心的。”但丁拨弄了一下自己龟头上的小铃铛，来回晃动勃起的阴茎，让它摇得更响，“毕竟金主爸爸就是上帝。”  
　　但丁站起身来开始给维吉尔跳大腿舞，他很擅长这个，他总是在家给他哥做。他转身就能看到后穴里插着的毛茸茸的黑色兔尾巴，像丁字裤一样穿在身上，不管他怎么动都不会掉出来。他的阴囊也用细皮带仔细地束起来，在囊袋里挤成两颗紧致浑圆的球。  
　　维吉尔想象但丁在家里做好这些准备工作，穿上衣服开车或者乘车来到夜总会，就有点生气。他最近发现但丁可能有点微妙的暴露癖，自从他给但丁穿环之后，但丁越来越色，越来越欲求不满。他甚至提议穿成这样去公园里做，他想脱得光溜溜的在公园的长椅上被那些脏兮兮的流浪汉色眯眯地盯着看，然后维吉尔当着他们的面扯着他脖子上的狗绳生气地把他狠狠操哭操到射。  
　　他当时一边给维吉尔口交一边巨细无遗地描述那些肮脏下流的画面，细致到好像他跟人这么做过似的，说到性起双眼迷离地射了出来，导致维吉尔差点捅坏他的嘴。  
　　维吉尔的表情变得阴森森的，他拽住但丁胸前的乳链把他拉扯过来，粗暴的拉扯让但丁所有的敏感点都传来剧痛，呼痛声被维吉尔的唇齿吞噬。他野蛮地咬住但丁的下唇，撕咬到流血。  
　　疼痛带来刺激的快感，乳头在维吉尔的衬衫上摩擦，但丁强忍着去抓维吉尔的冲动，他不能弄乱客人的衣服。维吉尔的手伸到下面去揉弄但丁紧绷的双球，他能感觉到插在但丁后穴里的兔子尾巴在里面时断时续地震动。  
　　过去他整晚不回家，但丁是怎么处理他泛滥成灾的欲望的？  
　　但丁被吻得缺氧，脸颊通红，蓝眼睛里开始泛起动情的水光。  
　　“如果不来找我，你是打算去找人玩你那些下流的游戏吗？”维吉尔咬住但丁的耳垂，在上面留下明显的牙印。  
　　“我的大老板吃醋了？”满足感从身体里涌上来，但丁贴上去舔了舔维吉尔的下巴，“你以为呢，不是你不行啊维吉尔，谁都不能让我感到满足了。”  
　　由奢入俭难。  
　　试过维吉尔之后，他怎么可能还能跟别人做到爽，其他人只不过是维吉尔不在的时候临时泄欲的添头罢了。真的做了，反而让他浑身难受加倍想要维吉尔。所以，他总是在外面疯完了回来，还和他的兄长没完没了地做，他没完没了地要，要到维吉尔都快要抓狂。  
　　即使这样，维吉尔也从不会表现出任何的不耐烦，他的温柔和千依百顺让但丁上瘾，沉迷，堕落进去再也出不来。  
　　但丁从维吉尔身上下来，跪到地上，他解开维吉尔的皮带和裤扣，从内裤里掏出诚实的小维吉尔，他吞咽了多余的口水之后含住龟头，小心翼翼地舔舐。维吉尔的味道让他愉悦。  
　　维吉尔食指勾着但丁的乳链轻轻地拉扯，勃起的乳头被拉到极致，皮肤绷得紧紧的。阴茎插在喉咙里，但丁红着眼睛发出色情的呜呜声，疼痛带来的快感让他有了射精的欲望，但他阴茎被禁锢着，他射不出来。  
　　但丁双眼泪湿地吐出阴茎，在维吉尔面前张着嘴像狗一样伸出舌头，维吉尔把拇指插进他嘴里，搅动他的舌头，但丁含住维吉尔手指忘情地吮吸，从拇指一直舔到小指，把维吉尔的整只手都舔得湿漉漉的。  
　　“这位老板，在这里操我好吗？”但丁捧着他兄长的手，认真的舔弄他的中指，“我保证不弄脏你的裤子。”  
　　“好。”  
　　如蒙大赦，但丁站起来脱掉了兔子尾巴的肛塞，他把那玩意儿拔出来的时候，埋在身体里的部分都还在震动，尺寸也远超出了正常肛塞的大小。  
　　但丁把肛塞或者应该说按摩棒扔到地上，对维吉尔说：“我已经把自己操得很软了，不用润滑剂就可以插进去。”  
　　维吉尔单手支颊，对但丁的话不置可否。但丁咬了咬嘴唇，爬上维吉尔的大腿，扶住那根他想了一整个晚上的肉棒坐了下去。  
　　“啊啊啊～”  
　　但丁一口气坐到了底，立刻就有些头晕脑胀，四肢都快使不上力气。比起玩具，真实的肌肤接触果然更爽。但丁扶着维吉尔的肩膀开始抬起屁股上下运动吞吐肉棒。没有润滑让触感更加的炙密，肉和肉的摩擦，涨得酸痛的穴口贪婪地吮吸着维吉尔绷紧的阴茎，持续摩擦产生的快感快要麻痹他兴奋的神经。维吉尔完全填满了他，硕大的阴茎操得他心花怒放。  
　　乳链和马眼上的铃铛一起摇晃，但丁食髓知味，他的腰渐渐被操软，他趴到维吉尔怀里，不停地蹭着他的颈侧，他还想要更多，更深。  
　　“不行。但丁，在这里你只能自己想办法射出来。”维吉尔的声音也已经蒙上情欲的沙哑，他捏住但丁的屁股，揉捏他充满弹性的臀肉，“你不是喜欢玩游戏吗？那就玩到底，别中途放弃。”  
　　但丁被维吉尔的声音撩得一团糟，他放松肠道又吞得更深了一些，维吉尔巨大的龟头把他顶到哽住，说不出话来。  
　　在包厢的角落里，“兔女郎”忘我地骑着自己的客人，粗大的阴茎在他身体里快速地进出，被啃咬得湿润的诱人唇瓣不停地向冷漠的客人索吻。  
　　“但丁，快一点，”维吉尔把揉弄但丁双乳的手移动到他的屁股上，“再快一点，我要射了。”  
　　但丁听话地快速晃动屁股，冠状突起在肠壁的褶皱上剧烈摩擦，龟头不时顶到G点让但丁咬住嘴唇加快速度。  
　　维吉尔喉咙里发出低沉的呻吟，他把但丁托起来让他从自己身上下去，但丁跌跌撞撞地跪到地上含住维吉尔的阴茎，精液立刻喷涌到他的脸上他的嘴里。但丁吞掉嘴里的精液，顶着满脸的白浊去舔维吉尔的阴茎。仔仔细细每个角落都舔干净了才用手指把脸上的精液抹下来用舌头舔掉。  
　　做完一切的但丁跪坐在地上抬头仰视着维吉尔，神情变得呆呆的，他的阴茎被皮带勒得又红又胀，还没有得到释放。维吉尔不忍地伸手摸了摸但丁的脸，穿好裤子从沙发里站起来把他打横抱起。  
　　他走到门口对自己的客人说：“抱歉，我得先走一步了。”  
　　对方看他的样子，作为男人非常理解地点了点头。  
　　出了门，维吉尔亲了亲怀里的人。

　　“乖孩子，剩下的一整晚都是我们的。”  
　　  
　　


End file.
